Food and fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Carly and Sam are 25 and live together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and Sam & Cat.**

* * *

 **Food and fun**

 **Sam Puckett is wearing a pink / purple sweater, as she sit by the kitchen table in her best friend Carly Shay's apartment. Sam live with Carly since Sam couldn't find a place of her own.**

"Oh, man! This stuff is sooo freakin' good." says Sam as she eat cold bacon straight from the package.

"I don't wanna be rude, but how the hell can you eat that?" says Carly.

"You may not like it, but I do. Sure, I could throw it in a pan and fry it up and all, though no one's got time for that shit." says Sam.

"Alright, girl. Whatever floats your boat. Don't need to get your bra in a fucking twist." says Carly.

"Thanks, you're a cool friend." says Sam.

Carly notice the look on Sam's face. It's the same as when Sam masturbate.

"Wow!" says Carly. "I can't believe it. Food makes you horny."

"Kinda, yeah. Not all food, but bacon does, for sure." says Sam.

"That's weird, but you're my BFF anyways." says Carly.

"Sweet." moans Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

"Awww! Holy dang!" moans Sam as she eat more cold bacon.

"Sam, I'll be in another room..." says Carly.

"No, hang around." moans Sam as she eat another piece of bacon.

"I'd rather not, especially since you seem to almost cum from eating those cold pieces of bacon, my friend." says Carly.

Carly is clearly feeling uncomfortable, even though she and Sam are such close good friends.

"Well, guess I understand, but I wanna share the moment with you, girl. You're my best friend and I like to be open with you." says Sam.

"Right...little too open in this case, Sam." says Carly.

"Carly, chill, relax, enjoy the fun." says Sam, as she eat another piece of cold bacon.

Sam moan something sexual as she close her eyes and act all erotic while eating.

"Fine. I've nothing better to do right now." says Carly as she grab a bottle of orange soda and then take a seat across the table from her BFF.

"Awesome. You're truly the best. My life would be worthless without you." says Sam.

Sam once again seem all horny as she continue to eat.

"I'm glad you place such high value on our friendship." says Carly.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Sam in a very sexual tone.

"Nice." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Sam.

Carly drink some of her orange soda.

"Have you heard from Freddie lately?" says Carly.

"No, but I did recieve an e-mail from Cat last night." says Sam.

"Cat Valentine?" says Carly.

"Yeah, she invited us to come see her in LA next month." says Sam.

Sam moans as if she almost had an orgasm.

Carly look away and try to pretend she didn't notice what Sam did.

"Oh! Holy fucking crap!" moans Sam as she eat the last piece of bacon and seem to pee herself, but she actually has a squirting orgasm.

"Did you just...uh...cum?" says Carly.

"Yeah 'cause that was not pee." says Sam.

"This is too much!" scream Carly as she run to the bathroom and throw up.

"Oppss..." says Sam.

Sam change into clean pants.

2 hours later.

"What's for dinner?" says Sam.

"Are you hungry again?" says Carly.

"Yeah, sort of..." says Sam.

"I can make us awesome chili burgers." says Carly.

"Yum yum. Great idea." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Awww! So cute." says Carly.

Sam drink some beer.

"Mmm, beer from Florida!" says Sam.

"Is it really?" says Carly.

"Yeah, no doubt about it." says Sam.

"Alright then." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"You're a funny woman and I like that." says Carly as she starts making the burgers.

Sam goes to the living room and turn on her laptop.

She open a Skype video phone call with Cat Valentine.

"Hi, Sam." says Cat as she appear on the screen.

"Hi, babe." says Sam. "Sorry if I call in the middle of something."

"You're not. I was doing nothing at all." says Cat with a sweet smile.

"Okay, cool. You'll be happy 'cause Carly and me have decided to visit you. Nice huh?" says Sam.

"Yeah, very nice, girl." says Cat.

"So, found a boyfriend yet?" says Sam.

"I've not and I think I'm a lesbian." says Cat. "Lately I've felt...you know...kind of...turned on among other women so I believe I might be gay...or maybe bisexual."

"Really? That's sweet." says Sam.

"Yes. I look forward to see you and Carly in person again. It's been like over a year." says Cat.

"It's been that long? Holy shit...!" says Sam.

"No bad words." says Cat.

"Sorry..." says Sam.

"You're forgiven, babe. I like you, even if you're a bit of a bad girl at times." says Cat.

"Thanks, Cat. You're awesome as well." says Sam.

"I'm glad you feel that way. The friendship I have with you and Carly means a lot to me. Okay...gotta go. I've got a meeting with my manager." says Cat.

"Alright, see ya." says Sam.

Sam ends the Skype session.

22 minutes later.

"Burgers are ready." says Carly.

Sam enter the kitchen and get very happy when she sees that Carly has made jumbo chili burgers with extra onions and Greek bread, just the way Sam like it.

"Holy shit, you've made jumbo burgers. So sweet. Thanks." says a happy Sam.

"Only the best for my best friend." says Carly.

"Awww! So fucking nice." says Sam with a cute smile.

"Let's eat." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Sam and Carly start eating.

"Oh, my damn!" moans Sam as she take a huge bite of her burger.

"Again?" says Carly with a laugh.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

Carly takes a bite of her burger.

"Yeah, holy fuck!" moans Sam as she continue to eat.

"I'm starting to regret making these burgers..." says Carly.

"No, don't regret it, babe." says Sam with a sweet smile.

"Alright then." says Carly.

"Yay!" says a happy Sam.

Carly and Sam eat in nice silence.

The next day.

Sam masturbate on the couch.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam, finger-fucking herself.

She is very horny.

"Yeah, me is a slut..." mumbles Sam with a smile.

She finger-fuck harder.

"Awww!" moans Sam.

"No limits in your pussy, my friend...?" says Carly as she enter the living room.

"Not really...ot maybe, but I have high sex drive." says Sam.

"I will not deny that sex feels good, but my pussy could never takes as much as yours." says Carly.

"Okay. I have the stronger pussy." moans Sam.

"Yeah, that's a title I could never earn from you and as a matter of fact, I don't want to." says Carly.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"See you later. I have a meeting with Anne Crow." says Carly as she grab her purse, put on her jacket and leave.

"Alright, see ya, babe." says Sam.

Sam finger-fuck herself faster.

"Mmm, so good..." moans Sam.

5 minutes later.

"Ahhh, crap!" moans a very happy Sam as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

She squirt pussy juice all over the couch.

"No...Carly's not gonna like that I came over her beautiful couch..." says Sam.

Sam use a towel to try and clean away the pussy juice from the soft cherry red couch.

"Finally." says Sam 28 minutes later, having cleaned away all the pussy juice.

Sam put her pants on and then goes to the kitchen to drink some coffee.

"Oh, man!" says Sam. "I need a nap. That orgasm I had was strong."

Sam goes to her bed and takes a nap.

50 minutes later.

"Ah, yeah! Feeling all re-charged and powerful." says a happy Sam as she wake up.

She change into fresh clothes and then switch on her computer.

Sam log onto Facebook.

"Hmm, an update from Freddie? Oh, no. It's a dick-pic." says Sam.

22 minutes later, Carly get home.

"Hi, girl." says Carly.

"Hi, babe." says Sam.

"Was everything okay while I was gone?" says Carly.

"Sure, no problem." says Sam.

"Nice." says Carly as she plop down on the couch in casual way.

Sam hope that Carly can't feel the smell of pussy juice.

Carly simply smile, grab the remote and turn on the TV.

Sam is happy that Carly suspect nothing.

Sam takes a seat next to Carly.

"Did the meeting go awesome?" says Sam.

"Yeah, it went wonderful. My contract with Ruby Corps. will last another 2 years." says Carly.

"That's so cool, Carly!" says Sam in joy.

"It sure is, Sam." says Carly.

"Sweet." says Sam, placing a hand on Carly's right knee.

"Uh...what are you doing?" says Carly when she feel Sam's left hand on her knee.

"I'm just happy that you're my friend." says Sam.

"Okay...thanks." says Carly.

"Relax, we've been close friends for years. I'd never hurt you or do anything you don't want." says Sam.

"Awww! So cute." says Carly with a smile.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Nice." says Carly.

2 weeks later, Carly and Sam are on a flight to LA.

"It's gonna be so cool to see Cat again." says Sam.

"Yeah, it's been so long since last time." says Carly.

"Did you pack sex toys?" says Sam.

"No." says Carly with an awkward smile.

"Okay. I did." says Sam.

"You know that Cat doesn't like such things." says Carly.

"Yeah, but I do." says Sam.

"I'm aware of that. Not so sure Cat will like that you bring sex toys though." says Carly.

"Relax. I don't plan to masturbate when she's looking." says Sam.

"Alright..." says Carly. "I'm gonna take a nap."

Carly takes off her sunglasses, close her eyes and fall asleep.

"She's beautiful when she's sleeping." thinks Sam, looking at Carly.

Carly smile in her sleep.

"Awww! Carly is so cute." thinks Sam.

When the plane arrive in LA and Carly and Sam step off it, Cat is there waiting for them.

"Hi, ladies." says a happy Cat as she give Sam and Carly a hug.

"Long time no see, babe." says Sam.

"Yeah. Great that you two are here." says Cat.

"It's cool to meet you again." says Carly.

"Awesome. Let's get to my place." says Cat.

25 minutes later in Cat's awesome house in LA.

"Wow! Cool place you have." says Sam.

"Thanks." says a happy Cat.

"It really is awesome." says Carly.

"I'm glad you girl like it." says Cat.

"Cat, where do you keep your food...? Me is hungry." says Sam.

"The kitchen's this way." says Cat.

Sam follow Cat to the kitchen while Carly bring in Sam's and her own bags from Cat's car.

"Here's the kitchen, feel free to grab yourself something. I need to make an important phone call." sasy Cat as she walk upstairs to her home office.

"Yay!" says Sam as she open the fridge and grab a burger.

She heat it up for a couple minutes in the microwave and then she eat it.

On the wall are some photos of Cat. Sam notice one of the photos in particular. It's a photo of Cat on the beach, wearing a black latex bikini.

"And the girl claim to not like wearing sexy clothes. In my opinion that is very sexy." says Sam.

4 hours later.

Cat, Carly and Sam are drinking tea in Cat's personal library.

"I understand your new CD is about to be released soon." says Carly.

"Yeah, in about a week. Honestly a bit nervous, but I hope everything will be sweet." says Cat.

"No worry, babe. You're awesome." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks." says Cat as she give Sam a hug.

"Cat, this is for you. I almost forgot." says Sam as she give Cat a gift wrapped in pink paper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh!" says Cat as she open the gift and finds out that it is a blue dildo.

Cat is so afraid of the dildo that she almost pee in her panties.

"Nice huh?" says Sam with a sexual smile.

"Not really. Sam, you know that I don't like sex." says Cat.

"Sam, don't scare our friend." says Carly.

"Carly, relax. What chick doesn't want a plastic schlong to play with?" says Sam, all casual.

"Uh...no!" says Cat. She doesn't dare to even touch the dildo.

She jump and run out from the room.

The dildo fall to the floor.

"What did I do?" says Sam confused as she grab the dildo and put it on the table.

"You gave Cat Valentine a sex toy, the girl who is a virgin, afraid of sex and porn and has barely kissed a boy." says Carly. "It was too much for her."

"Oppss!" says Sam.

"I'd suggest you apologise to her." says Carly.

"Nice idea. I didn't mean to scare the girl shitless. The dildo was a gift to make her extra happy." says Sam.

"Yeah, I know that you meant well, but it didn't work out the way you wanted to." says Carly.

Sam goes to find Cat and apologise to her.

"Holy dear!" says Carly.

Sam finds Cat in Cat's bedroom.

Cat sit on her bed and it's clear that she hs been crying.

"Babe, sorry. I thought you'd love my lil' gift. Didn't mean to scare you." say Sam.

Sam takes a seat nex to Cat.

"Hi, Sam. It's fine. I'm just not comfortable with sexy things." says Cat as she wipe away some tears.

"So, so, don't worry." says Sam, doing her best to comfort Cat.

"Thanks, Sam. I know you didn't wanna scare me. You're my friend." says Cat.

"I'll always be your buddy." says Sam.

"Awww! Sweet." says Cat as she give Sam a hug.

"Do you want me to take the dildo back?" says Sam.

"No. It was a gift and it's rude to ask someone to take a gif back so I guess I'll keep it, even though I'll never use it." says Cat.

Cat and Sam goes back to the library.

"Everything's good again." says Cat.

Carly takes a sip of her tea and then says "That's cute."

Cat wrap the paper around the dildo again so she don't have to actually touch it and then walk over to a big rosewood cabinet, open it and put the dildo inside and then close the cabinet again.

"You're keeping that thing?" says Carly surprised.

"Uh...yeah 'cause it's kinda rude to not accept a gift, especially from a friend." says Cat.

"That's true." says Carly with a sweet smile.

"Carly, you're so sweet." says Cat.

"Awww! Thanks, so are you." says Carly.

"What about me?" says Sam.

"You're sweet too, girl." says Carly.

"Thanks, Carly." says a happy Sam.

The next day.

Cat is taking a nice cold shower.

Unfortunately she forgot to look the door to the bathroom so Sam who needs to pee enter.

"Oh, private time!" scream Cat in surprise as she quickly cover herself with a towel.

"Sorry...didn't know you were in here. I thought you were watching TV with Carly." says Sam.

"I was, but I felt sweaty so I decided to get a cold shower." says Cat.

"Alright. I need to...uh...pee." says Sam.

"There's another bathroom downstairs next to the dining room." says Cat.

"Okay. I'll pee there instead." says Sam as she run to the other bathroom.

Cat continue to shower.

"Damn...Cat's sexy." thinks Sam as she pee in the second bathroom.

Sam almost get a little horny.

"I wish Cat was a lesbian." thinks Sam.

Sam play with her own boobs a bit.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Sam. "Aww, so nice! Cat, make me cum..."

Sam is very horny now.

"Holy fuck!" moans Sam as she cum and squirt pussy juice straight into the toilet.

2 hours later, Cat and Carly are playing chess while Sam is drinking beer and reading a horror novel.

"So, is your dad still in the military?" says Cat.

"Yes, but he's thinking about retirement." says Carly.

"Why?" says Cat.

"Apparently he feels that he is getting old." says Carly. "I don't think he seem old and weak in any way."

"Maybe there's another reason..." says Cat.

"It is possible." says Carly.

"True. Anyways, how long do you ladies wanna stay?" says Cat.

"Kinda like 2 weeks." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Okay. That's cool." says Cat.

"Thanks, Cat." says Sam in joy.

"No problem." says Cat with a sweet smile.

"Cool." says Carly, just as happy as Sam.

Cat's iPhone suddenly beeps.

"I need to take this..." says Cat.

Carly nod and smile.

"Hi, this is Cat." says Cat as she answer the phone.

"Cat, could you come down here and take a look some details about the album?"

"Today's my day off. I'm hanging out with a couple friends..."

"Alright then. I'll e-mail you the information."

"Thanks, getting back to you once I've looked it all through. Bye."

Cat ends the phone call.

"Who was that?" says Carly.

"My manager, Selena Hernandez. She is very nice, but sometimes she forget that I need time off every now and then, unlike her who could work without ever taking a break." says Cat.

"That kind of woman huh?" says Carly.

"Yeah, she's never taking days off. She even work on Christmas Day." says Cat.

"Sounds like her job is her entire life." says Sam.

"Indeed. She has a boyfriend. I've no idea how he feels about her working so much. I mean, she doesn't seem to have any time for him." says Cat.

"What's for dinner?" says Sam.

"Sushi and tomato bread." says Cat.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Cat, in the interest of being prepared and open-mindness I must tell you that Sam sometimes get turned on when she's eating." says Carly.

"I'm not surprised. Thanks for letting me know." says Cat.

"Hey! Nothing wrong with a little nice spark in the pussy to make the day fun." says Sam.

"Oh my gosh...I'll pretend like I didn't hear that, my friend." says Cat.

"Me too." says Carly.

"C'mon, guys. Are you two never turned on?" says Sam.

"I am, but not very often." says Carly.

"Agree with you, Carly." says Cat.

"Okay then. I myself is turned on several times a day." says Sam.

"We're aware of that, for better or worse." says Carly.

"So true." says Cat.

"Chill. Is it 'make fun of Sam P day' or something?" says Sam.

"Of course not." says Carly and Cat.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Viva la magnificum." says Cat.

Sam's phone beeps.

Sam grab it and answer.

"Sam P, speakin'..."

"Hi, it's Melanie, your sister. I need to tell you that your motorcycle has been stolen."

"What the fuck? You promised me that all my stuff would be safe like shit at your place."

"It's not my fault..."

"Oh, we'll see about that once I get back, sister. Bye."

Sam ends the phone call.

"My sister's such a loser." mumbles Sam in slight anger.

"What's wrong?" says Carly.

"The person who called was my sister and she told me that my motorcycle has been stolen. I don't understand how the skinny little weak woman could allow that to happen." says Sam.

"You shouldn't say that your own sister is weak." says Cat.

"Why? She is weak. If I'd been there, I'd have punched the thief in his balls and made the shit-head cry for his hoe of a mommy." says Sam all badass and conident.

"Not hearing all the bad words!" says Cat as she cover her ears with her hands.

"Can't you just buy a new motorcycle?" says Carly.

"I don't enough money." says Sam.

"I can give you money. That's the least I could do." says Cat.

"Sorry. Sam P doesn't accept a dang hand-out. Sam P is no cutie lil' Goodwill store, you know. I wanna earn my money all with my own two fucking hands." says Sam.

"Just trying to help." says Cat.

"I know and that is sweet, but I could never like a new motorcycle if I did not pay for it myself. I just can't have you buy it for me, Cat." says Sam.

"Would you take money if I give it to you?" says Carly.

"No. Like I said, Sam P doesn't accept a dang hand-out. Sam P is no cutie lil' Goodwill store, you know. I wanna earn my money all with my own two fucking hands." says Sam.

"Alright then." says Carly.

"Yeah. I'll have find a good job and save up for a new motorcycle 'cause I really want a new one or I'm gonna feel sad." says Sam.

"This is the first time I've seen you wanting a job." says Carly.

"Thanks, Carly." says Sam.

"Sam, you claim to not take a hand-out, but what about when your mom gave you money so you could buy Ozzy Osbourne's personal electric guitar?" say Cat.

"That was different. It does not count as hand-out since it was money from my mom." says Sam.

"Oh...that's where you got that custom-made guitar from?" says Carly.

"Didn't I ever tell you that it is Ozzy's guitar?" says Sam.

"You did not, girl." says Carly with a small friendly laugh.

"I guess I forgot." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Too bad that I never learned to play guitar, but well...at least I can have it hanging on my bedroom wall as a memory of the most badass rock star on the whole planet." says Sam.

2 days later.

"Does this look nice?" says Cat.

She wear a white leather dress.

"Yeah. Very cool." says Sam.

"I agree. That dress is awesome." says Carly.

"Thanks." says a happy Cat.

Cat dance around a bit.

"Too bad your dress is not like 5 inches shorter, that would help to pull in a bedtime-friend." says Sam.

"The purpose of my dress isn't to do that." says Cat.

"Okay...sorry." says Sam.

Cat grab her purse.

"I'll see you later." says Cat as she leave the house.

Carly and Sam plop down on the big white couch.

"Where's Cat going?" says Sam.

"Not sure. She didn't tell me." says Carly.

"I'm gonna go rub one out, if you know what I mean." says Sam.

Sam goes to a bathroom, enter close and lock the door, pull down her pants and starts to masturbate.

"Mmm!" moans Sam.

Sam's pussy is already wet.

"Awww! Shit, so sexy." moans Sam, finger-fucking herself hard.

Sam is getting closer to orgasm.

At the same time, Carly log into Twitter on her phone.

"Hmm, a Tweet from Freddie..." says Carly. "Oh, no, it's a damn dick-pic..."

Carly doesn't understand why Freddie post stuff like that.

Carly switch to Instagram instead which she know Freddie is not on.

Appearently because Freddie sees Instagram as too girlie.

Carly leave comments on a few random photos that she think is cute.

"Oh, man!" says Carly as she unbutton her shirt a bit. "It's hot in here..."

She goes to the kitchen and grab a cold glass of water.

At the same time, Sam get her orgasm.

"Ahhh, crap!" moans Sam as she get a huge amazing orgasm. "Fucking sweet."

She pull her her pants back up and goes out to the living room.

At the same time, Carly return to the living room.

"Oh, did you also masturbate?" says Sam.

"Not at all. I just went and had a glass of water." says Carly.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"How long's it been since you had an orgasm?" says Sam.

"Over a month." says Carly.

"Then you must be really horny by now." says Sam.

"Actually no." says Carly.

"Really?" says Sam.

"Yes." says Carly.

"Nice." says Sam.

4 hours later, Cat gets home.

"Sorry. The event took longer than expected." says Cat.

"It's okay. Sam and I didn't worry." says Carly.

"Good." says Cat.

Cat goes to her closet and change into casual clothes.

After that, she, Carly and Sam eat a nice dinner and then spend the rest of the day and the evening in the living room, becoming even better friends than they already were.

They watch some movies and drink tea.

"Cat, is it true that you are a lesbian?" says Carly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am gay. The past 2 years I've only been attracted to girl so that makes me a lesbian, right...?" says Cat.

"Probably, unless you're bisexual." says Carly.

"I'm fairly sure she's a lesbian." says Sam.

"Sam's correct. I feel like I am gay." says Cat.

"That's sweet. Sam and I are lesbians too. We're dating...more or less." says Carly.

"I'd describe it as a loyal monogamous, but also semi-open relationship of trust, friendship and love." says Sam.

"That's very accurate." says Carly with a cute smile.

Carly and Sam kiss each other.

"Oh, dear...can't believe I'm saying this, but that looks cozy." says Cat.

"It is." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Sam is happy that it seems like Cat might lose her fear of sexuality.

"Yeah, it sure is." says Carly.

"Nice." says Cat.

To the surprise of Carly and Sam as well as most likely Cat herself too, Cat takes off her top.

Sam smile in joy when she sees that Cat has a black satin bra and that in that bra are a pair of beautiful natural sexy C-plus boobs.

Carly unzip her jeans a bit so they are not so tight around her waist.

Sam takes off her black heavy metal t-shirt.

"Wow! Your boobs have grown a considerable amount since last year." says Carly when she sees that Sam's boobs are size D.

"Aww! Thanks, babe." says Sam.

"No problem, girl." says Carly.

"Cool." says Sam.

Sam love looking at Cat's boobs.

She wish she would get to touch them.

Sam is getting horny.

"Sam, please kiss me." says Cat with a very cute smile.

Sam gives Cat a sweet friendly kiss.

"Awww!" moans a happy Cat.

Sam takes off her pants and starts to masturbate and after a few minutes so does Carly.

Some more minutes later, Cat actually does the same too.

"I'm not afraid anymore." whisper Cat in a soft sweet tone.

"Oh, that's so cute!" says Sam in joy.

"Thanks..." moans Cat as she play with her own clit.

"It is so cool that you no longer have a fear of sex." says Sam.

"Mmm!" moans Carly, finger-fucking herself nice and slow.

"Nice boobs you have here." says Sam as she gently kiss Cat's right boob.

"Thanks, they are 100 % natural." says Cat.

"Our boobs are natural too." says Sam.

"Yeah, me an Sam have natural boobs." says Carly.

"That's very good." says Cat.

"So true. Natural is the best." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam as she finger-fuck herself.

"Awww!" moans Carly.

"Awww!" moans Cat.

"I'm so glad that we can all do this together." moans Sam.

"Thanks." moans Cat.

"Yeah." moans Carly.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Sam.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Carly.

20 minutes later.

"Oh, yes!" moans Carly as she get an orgasm.

4 minutes later it is Sam's turn.

"Holy shit, fucking sexy!" moans Sam as she get a big orgasm.

2 minutes later it it Cat's turn.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Cat as she get a sweet orgasm.

The next day.

"Cat, did you enjoy last night?" says Sam.

"I did. It was sweet." says Cat.

"I'm happy that it was fun for you, babe." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks, girl. I can't believe why I was so afraid of sex." says Cat.

"Sex is awesome, along with food." says Sam.

"Where's Carly?" says Cat.

"In the shower." says Sam.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Sam.

2 hours later.

"Cat, since we're all gay women and such close friends I think you should be in a threeway relationship with Carly and me." says Sam.

"I can do that. Carly, are you okay with that...?" says Cat.

"Yeah, of course. It would be wonderful." says Carly.

"Cool." says Sam with a smile.

"Awww!" says Cat.

Sam, Carly and Cat hug each other.

45 minutes later.

"I'm hungry." says Sam as she goes to the kitchen and grab a package of bacon.

She open the package and starts to eat the bacon cold like she's done before.

"Mmm, damn! Sooo good." moans Sam.

And just like the previous time, the food makes Sam horny.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

Sam eat another piece of cold bacon and get more horny.

"Soooo yummy!" moans Sam.

"Hi, babe." says Carly as she enter the room.

"Want one?" says Sam as she hold out a piece of bacon towards Carly.

"No, thanks." says Carly. "I don't eat cold bacon."

"Okay, but I do. It's very good." says Sam.

"You're free to think so, Sam." says Carly with a sweet smile.

Sam lean in to kiss Carly, but Carly stop her and says "No kissing with bacon breath, my blonde sexy friend."

"Uh...sorry." says Sam.

27 minutes later.

Cat is drinking tea while Carly and Sam are playing chess.

"Tonight there will be wine and sushi." says Cat.

"Nice." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Sushi is so nice." says Cat.

"Very true." says Carly.

4 hours later, Carly, Sam and Cat eat sushi and drink wine in Cat's dining room.

"Mmm, this is the best sushi I've had in years." says Sam.

"Aww. Thanks." says Cat with a cute smile.

"Sam's right. This stuff is truly delicious." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Cat. "Want some wine?"

"Of course." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Cat pour some wine for Sam.

"Thanks, baby." says Sam.

Cat pour wine for Carly too.

"Thanks." says Carly.

"You're welcome." says Cat.

"I love you ladies." says Carly.

"Thanks and I love you." says Cat.

"I love you too, Carly." says Sam.

"Awww!" says a happy Carly.

"Oh, yeah!" says Sam, being happy too.

50 minutes later, the dinner's over and all 3 women are just a little drunk.

They strip down to bras and panties.

"Let's go to my bed..." says Cat with a seductive smile.

Carly and Sam follow Cat to her bedroom.

"This will be cutie cute." says Cat as she takes off her bra and panties.

Carly and Sam does the same thing.

All of them climb into Cat's bed and starts to have threeway sex together.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans all 3 women in a soft erotic tone.

It feels very good for them.

"Nice pussy." says Sam as she play with Cat's pussy and kissing Carly at the same time.

"Thanks." says Cat as she gently rub Sam's left boob with one hand and finger-fuck Carly with the other.

"Very erotic." says Carly as she finger-fuck Sam and play with Cat's right boob at the same time.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Cat.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

Carly, Sam and Cat are very horny.

"This is so much fun." says Sam with a sweet smile.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Yes, it's very nice." says Cat.

"Mmm, holy shit..." moans Sam, finger-fucking Cat, nice and slow.

Cat clearly enjoy it.

"Awww!" moans Carly, finger-fucking Sam hard, just like Sam want it.

"Yeah!" moans Cat.

2 hours later, all 3 women cum and squirt.

"Oh my goodness, that was so good." says Cat.

"Yeah, it was very sexy." says Sam.

"I agree." says Carly.

They fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next day.

"Carly, do you know where Cat is?" says Sam.

"No, it's been a couple of hours since I saw her." says Carly.

"I hope she's okay..." says Sam.

"Let's search for her." says Carly.

"Okay." says Sam.

68 minutes later, Carly and Sam finds Cat asleep in her bed.

"Cat..." says Carly as she gently touch Cat's left hand.

"I was sleeping? Sorry..." says Cat as she wakes up.

"It's okay." says Sam.

"Cutie cute." says Sam as she get up from her bed.

"I'll get you a cup of tea." says Carly.

"Thanks, girl." says Cat.

"No problem." says Carly.

Carly leave the room and return 5 minutes later with a cup of lemon tea for Cat.

2 hours later.

Carly, Cat and Sam sit by Cat's computer.

Carly open her Twitter page.

"Hmm, a Tweet from Freddie...oh no! Another dick-pic." says Carly.

Carly Tweet back to him. Carly's Tweet says "Man, why do you post pictures of your stupid 'pants snake' all the time? You weren't like that back in the days..."

Carly switch to Facebook.

"Hmm, no updates or messages from Freddie. Good. I so do not want to see any more photos of his schlong." says Carly.

"Neither do I. His dick isn't even handsome." says Sam.

"Very true." says Carly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.

Someone rings the door bell.

Cat opens and sees someone she did not want to meet again.

It's some slut named Jemma Shermanson and she's the same age as Cat, Carly and Sam.

Jemma's always had a huge crush on Cat since long before Cat became a lesbian, but Cat hate Jemma a lot. Despite that fact, Jemma refuse to leave Cat alone.

"What do you want...?" says Cat in a hard angry tone, her arm crossed over her boobs.

"Me wanna see your pussy." says Jemma.

"Leave my buddy alone!" says Sam as she walk out from another room.

"And who the crap are you?" says Jemma.

"Sam P and I'm badass. Any friend of mine I will protect against all evil people." says Sam.

"Oh, you're that sex-crazy bimbo who get angry all the fucking time?" says Jemma.

"Nobody calls me a bimbo!" says Sam in anger as she grab Jemma by her t-shirt.

"Stop! Don't touch me, ya stupid freak...!" says Jemma.

"Cat, can I punch her?" says Sam.

"Yeah, go ahead, babe. She's my enemy." says Cat.

"Alright, viva la pussy!" says Sam with a sexy smile as she punch Jemma in the face.

Blood start to pour down Jemma's face.

Jemma starts to cry like a weak kindergarten kid and then run away.

"I want my mommy!" scream Jemma through her tears.

"Thanks, Sam!" says a happy Cat.

"No problem. I love you a lot so I will keep the evil skinny bitches away as much as I can." says Sam.

"Awww! So sweet." says Cat as she give Sam a hug.

"Yeah, baby." says Sam.

"I love you sooo much." says Cat with a very cutie cute smile.

"I love you too, girl." says Sam as she give Cat a kiss.

"Wonderful." says Cat.

27 minutes later.

"So she saved you?" says Carly.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"Awesome!" says a happy Carly.

Carly gives Sam a kiss.

"Yum, yum!" says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Indeed, my sexy blonde buddy." says Carly.

"Oh, yeah." says Sam.

Carly and Sam high five each other.

"I'm gonna start cooking dinner for us." says Cat.

Cat walk to the kitchen.

Carly and Sam decides to play chess.

"I'm gonna win." says Sam.

"Somehow I don't think so, babe." says Carly.

"Well, it's been a long time since I managed to beat you at chess, but I feel lucky today." says Sam.

"Alright, let's begin." says Carly.

65 minutes later, Carly has won.

"Wow! Seems like I no longer has what it takes to win." says Sam.

"That doesn't matter. It's just a game." says Carly.

"True." says Sam.

"Dinner's ready." says Cat from the dining room.

Carly and Sam gasp in positive surprise when they enter the dining room and sees the amazing romantic dinner that Cat has made.

"Let's eat." says Cat.

Carly, Sam and Cat take their seats and begin to eat.

"This taste wonderful." says Carly with a sweet smile.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says a happy Cat.

"It really is yummy." says Sam.

"I'm glad both of you like it." says Cat.

"You have awesome cooking skills." says Carly.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"So true." says Sam.

"Viva la love." says Cat.

The next day.

Sam is at the LAPD station and Detective Michael Hansen ask her why she punched Jemma.

"I only defended my friend..." says Sam.

"And how can you prove that, Miss Puckett?" says Detective Hansen.

"Well...honestly I can't, sir." says Sam.

"Then the words of Miss Jemma Shermanson will take priority over yours." says Detective Hansen.

"Not fair. I'm the good girl, despite the fact that I did punch her and I like I said, I only punched Miss Shermanson to protect Miss Valentine." says Sam.

"Miss Shermanson told me a very different story." says Detective Hansen.

"I'm not surprised. The bitch is a slutty liar." says Sam.

"She said something similar about you." says Detective Hansen.

"Very expected. Jemma is evil." says Sam.

"Until you or someone else can prove that you speak the truth, I must put you in a cell." says Detective Hansen.

"I can take a few hours in prison. I've done it before. I'm a badass babe with a wonderful pussy and boobs that can make Lady Gaga jealous." says Sam.

Just as Detective Hansen is about to take Sam to a cell, a police officer enter the room.

"Sir, we have this now." says the police officer as he place a laptop on the table, push a button and footage from a security camera starts to play.

The footage show that Sam did only punch Jemma to protect Cat.

"Well, it seems like you were right, Miss Puckett." says Detctive Hansen. "Phil, go and get Jemma Shermanson. She need 24 hours in a cell to learn how to be a good person."

"Yes, sir." says the police officer.

"Miss Pucket, you're free to go." says Detective Hansen.

35 minutes later, Sam is back at Cat's place.

"I'm very happy that you weren't thrown into prison." says Carly as she give Sam a hug.

"Thanks, sexy woman." says Sam with a cute smile.

"We should celebrate." says Cat.

"How?" say Sam.

"I have no specific thing in mind." says Cat.

"Does lesbian sex sound good to you?" says Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat with a very sweet smile.

"Carly?" says Sam in a sexy tone.

"I agree with Cat." says Carly.

"Sweet." says a happy Sam.

"Make me...uh...horny." says Cat as she roll up her short skirt and show that she wear no panties.

"Okay." says Sam as she goes down on her knees and starts to lick Cat's sweet pussy.

"Yes, mmmm!" moans Cat with a cutie smile.

"How does it taste?" says Carly.

"So sexy." says Sam.

"Good. When you're done I wanna taste too." says Carly.

"Right...of course." says Sam.

Carly pull down her jeans and panties and starts to rub her clit.

"Mmm!" moans Carly.

"Awww!" moans Cat.

"Yeah..." moans Carly, finger-fucking herself.

8 minutes later, Sam stop licking Cat's pussy.

Carly starts to lick Cat's pussy instead.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Cat.

Sam needs to pee so she goes to a bathroom.

"Does my pussy taste nice?" says Cat.

"Yes, very sweet." says Carly.

"Awww!" says a happy and horny Cat.

"You're sexy." whisper Carly in a seductive tone.

"So are you." says Cat with a cute smile.

"I'm glad you think so." says Carly.

5 minutes later, Sam returns from the bathroom.

"Awwww! Yes!" moans Cat as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Sam sit outside Cat's house when someone drive up on a motorcycle.

The person stop the motorcycle and take off the helmet, revealing that it is none other than Freddie.

"Sam, we, your sister and I, found your sweet ride. I had it repaired and also customized so the top speed is higher and it has gold inlaid into the handlebars." says Freddie.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Sam, giving Freddie a hug which she's not done in years.

"No problem." says Freddie.

2 hours later.

"Awww!" says a happy Sam as she almost cuddle with her motorcycle.

"Cool that they found your motorcycle." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Seems like she love that bike more than she love you and me." says Cat with a cute smile.

"Maybe she does." says Carly with a sweet laugh.

"Don't worry, ladies. You're important to me. I love you both so much." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Carly and Cat.

"No problem." says Sam with a sexy smile.

4 hours later.

"Mmm! Sexy..." moans Sam, once again eating cold bacon.

"Are you horny?" says Cat as she enter the room.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

"Then I'll leave the room." says Cat as she turn around and walk into another room.

"Holy fuck!" moans Sam.

Sam is very happy.

"Yum, yum!" moans Sam, eating more cold bacon.

Sam's pussy is getting wet.

Sam starts to get horny.

"Mmm!" moans Sam.

9 minutes later.

"Ahhh, soooo sexy!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

Fortunately the orgasm is not a squirting one, so Sam does not need to change her pants.

22 minutes later.

"Sam, how do you feel today?" says Carly.

"Very good. I'm happy." says Sam.

"Me too. It's a cute day." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Awww!" says Carly with a sweet smile.

"I've prepared lunch out on the balcony." says Cat.

Carly and Sam follow Cat out onto the balcony.

"Vego burgers, wine and fresh strawberries." says Cat.

"Nice!" says a happy Sam.

They begin to eat.

5 days later.

Carly and Sam step out from a taxi at the airport.

"So little Cat's buddies are going home?" says Jemma, who sit outside the airport coffee shop.

"Yes, if you must know." says Sam.

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" says Carly.

"Unfortuntely you are right. My 20 years in prison will start tomorrow. I'm trying to enjoy my last day in free air." says Jemma.

14 minutes later, Carly and Sam step onto the flight that will take them back home to Seattle.

Once they are in their seats on the plane, Sam takes a nap.

Sam mumble sexual words in her sleep.

Carly hope that no one else hear Sam.

Once they are back home again, Carly and Sam plop down on the couch.

"Home sexy home." says Sam as she takes off her shirt and unbutton her pants.

"It's sweet, not sexy." says Carly.

"For you, not for me." says Sam.

Carly and Sam laugh together.

The next day.

Sam get her motorcycle delivered back home to Seattle.

"I'm goin' for a ride." says Sam as she put on her leather jacket and helmet and walk out to her motorcycle.

She get onto her motorcycle and drive away.

Carly takes off her clothes and step into the shower.

She turn on the water. It is nice and cold against her smooth perfect skin.

She get a little horny.

"Mmm, cute!" moans Carly as she gently rub her own clit.

Carly feel an orgasm coming up soon.

"Awww! So good." moans Carly.

Carly can't hold back anymore. She get a wonderful orgasm.

22 minutes later.

Carly wear a pink t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Sam get back home.

"Oh, yeah! Such freedom it is to ride my metal horse." says a happy Sam.

"Welome home, babe." says Carly as she give Sam a hug.

"Thanks, Carly. You're awesome." says Sam with a cute smile.

4 days later.

Sam look very sad as she sit in the living room, drinking beer.

"What's wrong?" says Carly, who of course care very much about Sam, since Sam is her best friend and girlfriend.

"My mom...she died during the night." says Sam. "Yes, she was never a very ood parent, but she was still my mom..."

"What happened to her?" says Carly.

"Nothing. Mom just died. She was old, I guess." says Sam.

Sam cry a little.

"Awww! So, so..." says Carly, trying to comfort Sam.

"Thanks for being there for me. I'll need that, now more than ever." says Sam.

"Sam, you're my best friend. I'm never gonna leave you." says Carly.

"I'm glad I have you." says Sam.

"You'll never lose me." says Carly with a cutie smile.

2 days later.

Sam turn on her computer and log onto Twitter.

"Hmm, a tweet from Freddie. It better not be a dick-pic again." says Sam. "Oh, it's actually not a dick-pic this time."

It turns out to be a photo of Sam and Freddie and under the photo it says "Sam, if you and Carly need me again like when we were teens, I'm still friends with both of you, at least from my side."

"Awww! Nice." says Sam with a sweet smile.

Sam get happy.

The next day.

Sam practice MMA fighting against an old leather punch-bag that hang from a steel chain.

"Take that, ya old perv!" says Sam, pretending that the punch-bag is an evil man who wanna rape her.

Carly sit on the couch, drinking tea and watching what Sam does.

"How can a girl who's no bigger than me fight so hard...?" says Carly.

"Natural talent, but I can be gentle and sweet too, when I want it." says Sam.

"Yeah, such as during sex with me or Cat." says Carly.

"Exactly." says Sam.

"I love that you're confident and badass and sweet and cute all in one and the same woman." says Carly.

"And I love how you support me and keep me in check. Without you I'd most likely be in rehab for being too angry and sassy." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Carly.

"Carly, you're my best friend." says Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

"And I feel the same for you, baby." says Carly.

"That's awesome." says Sam.

The next day.

Carly enter the kitchen when Sam is eating bacon pizza.

It's clear that the pizza makes Sam horny.

"Mmm, holy fuck!" moans Sam.

"Oh, food sex again?" says Carly as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah! And it's soooo nice!" moans Sam.

"Cute." says Carly as she makes herself a glass of apple juice.

"Want a piece of pizza?" says Sam.

"No, thanks." says Carly.

"Alright, babe." says Sam.

Carly drink her apple juice.

"Sweet." says Carly. "See you later. I'm going to work."

"See ya." says Sam.

Carly put on her jacket, grab her steel briefcase and goes to work.

"Mmm!" says Sam as she continue to eat pizza.

15 minutes later.

"Awwww, fuck yeah!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

Sam eat the last slice of pizza and then log onto Facebook on her phone.

"Hmm, an update from Freddie...? Oh, no...it's back to dick-pics again, it seems." says Sam.

Sam sends a message to Freddie. It says "Stop uploading photos of your damn schlong on the internet. No one wanna see that thing."

12 minutes later, Sam recieve a reply from Freddie. It says "I'm a man, free to do what I want and I'm posting those pics 'cause I want a girlfriend."

Sam sends a reply. It says "Sure, your dick is a good size, but it's not very clean and you should shave that nasty hair off your balls if you wanna have a sexy chick in your bed."

8 minutes later, Sam recieve a reply from Freddie. It says "Thanks for saying that my dick is big. My dick is not as dirty as you think and I will not shave my balls unless it grow too long."

Sam sends a reply. It says "The hair is too long already and you need to keep your dick and balls more clean and nice, otherwise no nice erotic woman is going to want to have sexy time with you."

Sam put down her phone.

"Damn that guy. He and his dick-pics..." mumbles Sam.

Sam grab a glass of nice cold water and drink some.

Then she takes off her rather thick sweater and put on a thin t-shirt instead.

"Yeah." says a happy Sam.

Sam grab a martial arts magazine, plop down on the couch and starts to read it.

2 days later, Carly and Sam have lunch with Freddie at a small Italian diner.

"I hope you won't post any more photos of your nasty 'pants snake'. It's no fun to see those pictures, man." says Sam.

"I've already explained why I post those." says Freddie.

"Yes, but no girl is gonna get horny from seeing your dick." says Sam.

"Are you sure?" says Freddie.

"Yeah. Your dick's not even sexy." says Sam.

Freddie look at Carly.

"I'm sorry, but Sam is right." says Carly.

"Anyways...how was Cat?" says Freddie, changing the subject.

"Happy. She has a good life." says Carly.

"She truly does, but now Freddie, back to your dick." says Sam.

"No, thanks." says Freddie.

"Why not?" says Sam.

"Because I won't allow you to say any rude things about my dick again, Sam." says Freddie.

2 weeks later.

Carly and Sam are naked in Sam's bed.

Sam is finger-fucking Carly in the pussy.

"Mmm, sooo nice!" moans Carly.

"Okay. I'm glad it's sweet for you, baby." whisper Sam, all erotic.

"Awww! Thanks." moans Carly.

"No problem, Carly my love." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"So sweet." says Carly with her own smile.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Sexy..." moans Carly.

"I know." says Sam.

Sam finger-fuck Carly harder.

"Yes, that feels so good." whisper Carly.

"Nice, girl." says Sam.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Carly.

"Cute." says Sam.

"Sweet." moans Carly.

"I'm glad you think so." says Sam in a sexy tone.

"Awww!" moans Carly. "It's true. That feels very good."

"Cool." says Sam.

"Faster, please." moans Carly.

"Okay, baby." says Sam, finger-fucking Carly faster.

"Yes, sooo nice!" moans Carly.

Sam gently touch Carly's G-spot, which makes Carly have an orgasm.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Carly as she get her orgasm.

"Erotic. I love that you cum like a badass babe." says Sam.

"Thanks, but I can never be as tough as you." says Carly.

"No, but close to it." says Sam with a cute smile.

"Maybe..." says Carly.

The next day.

Carly have lunch with Freddie in his apartment.

"Did you see my update on Facebook?" says Freddie.

"No and it's probably another dick-pic. Me don't wanna see that." says Carly.

"I promise...it's not a dick-pic. I've switched most of those over to Twitter and Tinder." says Freddie.

Carly pull out her phone and log onto Facebook.

Carly smile when she sees what Freddie has posted. It's a photo from the last iCarly web-show episode and under it, it says "iCarly reunion, yes or no?"

Carly giggle a bit and then post a reply to Freddie's message.

Freddie pull out his phone and sees Carly's reply, a 'yes' in big bold font.

"Let's talk over the details tomorrow, unless Sam refuse to join." says Freddie.

"I'm sure she's on for the idea." says Carly with a smile.

"Nice. Ask her for me." says Freddie.

"Alright. I'll ask her." says Carly.

"Cool." says Freddie.

Freddie's phone beep again. He has recieved a Tinder message from a girl.

"What's up?" says Carly.

"Some girl answered me on Tinder." says Freddie.

"Really? Your didk-pics actually managed to make a girl interested in you? Oh my gosh, she must have low standards if she think your dirty schlong's hot." says Carly.

"Her name's Lena Gardner, do you know her?" says Freddie.

"No, never heard of that chick." says Carly.

"Okay." says Freddie.

Freddie shows Carly the profile photo of Lena Gardner.

"She looks sweet and smart. You might just have found your babe, man." says Carly.

"I hope so. She's sexy." says Freddie.

"So you like women with dark hair?" says Carly.

"Hair doesn't matter. I was looking at her boobs." says Freddie.

"Love big boobs, huh?" says Carly.

"Yeah." says Freddie with a smile.

2 hours later.

"Did you say a reunion for our awesome web-show? Of course I'm on for that." says Sam.

"Nice. It will be fun to feel like teens again." says Carly.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so sweet." says Sam.

"Indeed, girl." says Carly.

"Absolutely!" says a happy Sam.

Carly is happy too.

"Any ideas what to do for iCaly now that we're adults?" says Carly.

"Well...sex would be fun, but also not legal so...no, no ideas, sorry." says Sam.

"I've got nothing either." say Carly.

"Freddie might have some cool idea. I'll txt him right now." says Sam.

"Okay. I need some tea." says Carly.

The next day.

"Welcome to the first iCarly in years. I'm Carly and this is Sam." says Carly.

"Hi, everyone." says Sam.

"This is a reunion. I bet none of you expected this." says Carly.

"And today we'll talk about...?" says Sam.

"...being a lesbian, which is what Sam and I are these days." says Carly.

"Yeah, me and Carly are a couple." says Sam.

"I'm sure this is a surprise. Most people probably had no idea that Sam and I are lesbians." says Carly. "For those shy girls out there who are afraid to be lesbians openly, don't worry. It's perfectly fine to be a girl who love girls."

"Very true. Be who you truly are, love who you want." says Sam.

"No girl should be ashamed because she's a lesbian. There were days when lesbians were seen as sick and disgusting. Of course, those days are long gone, now in the modern times it's more than okay to be a lesbian, as well as bisexual, asexual, pansexual, gay, straight or whatever you wish to be." says Carly.

"Exactly, babe. We should all be proud of what we are." says Sam.

"Okay. Are you proud...?" says Carly.

"Yes, of course I am, Carly my love." says Sam.

"Wonderful, so am I, girl." says Carly. "I love you."

Carly and Sam kiss each other.

"See? We even kiss online for hundres or maybe thousands of people to watch so be open about your sexuality. Don't try to be something you're not." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly. "If you're a lesbian, don't feel shame about it. Simply embrace it and find yourself a nice girl who love you for you."

"Perhaps someone like me, if you can take all the badassness, that is." says Sam.

"Or someone like me." says Carly.

45 minutes later.

"That was sweet." says Carly.

"Yeah it was a good reunion episode." says Sam.

"It sure was." says Freddie.

2 weeks later.

Carly and Sam are surprised when Cat stop by to visit.

"Hi, baby!" says Carly and Sam in joy as they hug Cat.

"Hi, ladies!" says Cat, being happy too.

"Awww!" moans Sam as she gently kiss Cat on the neck.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat with a cute smile.

"Sweet." says Carly as she kiss Sam on the neck.

"Let's get naked." says Sam as she takes off her clothes.

Carly and Cat takes off their clothes as well.

"Nice to see that your boobs are still amazing." says Sam.

"Thanks." says a happy Cat.

"You're welcome." says Sam.

Carly starts to lick Sam's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sam, all sexy and horny.

"You taste so sweet." says Carly.

"Thanks!" moans Sam.

Cat starts to suck Carly's left nipple.

"Awww! Sexy..." moans Carly.

"Holy fuck, so nice!" moans Sam, all slutty and sexual.

Cat starts to finger-fuck Carly.

"That's right...mmm, sooo cute!" moans Carly.

"Yeah." whisper Cat in a seductive tone.

"Damn, so fucking sexy!" moans Sam.

Cat lick Sam's pussy harder.

"Yeah, like that, so good...!" moans a happy Sam.

Carly and Cat are also happy.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Carly.

50 minutes later, Carly, Sam and Cat all cum together.

The next day.

"Mmm, yum, yum!" moans Sam, all sexual, as she eat a pizza in front of the TV.

On the TV is the new episode of 'Survivor VIP'.

Sam wear a black tight t-shirt and baggy old jeans.

"Mmm, dang!" moans Sam as she take a large bite of the pizza.

The pizza is a jumbo-size spicy pizza.

At the same time, Cat is masturbating while taking a hower at the same time.

"Awww! Sexy..." moans Cat, finger-fucking herself.

Cat is horny.

"Mmm, cute!" moans Cat.

Carly is in the kitchen, cleaning the floor.

"Sam should've done this..." mumbles Carly.

Carly wear a pink t-shirt and black tights.

"I love Sam, but she's a bit lazy at times." says Carly.

2 hours later, Sam and Carly play chess.

Cat is drinking tea.

"I need to give my cute ride a little TLC." say Sam.

"Her cute ride...?" says Cat confused.

"Yeah, her motorcycle." says Carly. "We should finish this chess game first, though."

"Alright, prepare to lose." say Sam with confidence.

"Don't think that will happen. It's been almost 2 years since you won against me." says Carly.

"Yeah, but I'm all charged up and ready." says Sam.

"Okay. Do your best, baby." says Carly.

"Mmm, sweet tea!" says a happy Cat.

Carly wear a white dress.

Sam wear a black bra and baggy pink sweatpants.

Cat wear a pink dress.

62 minutes later, Carly has won and Cat has fallen asleep.

"I told you that I'd win." says Carly.

"Yeah. I should not play chess anymore." says Sam.

2 months later.

"Yum, yum!" says Sam as she eat a large burger.

"Nice to see you eat without feeling sexual." says Carly as she enter the room.

"My therapist has taught me to command my own sex drive better." says Sam.

"Okay. That's cutie cute, for sure." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"I'm going to work." says Carly.

"Have fun." says Sam.

Carly grab her briefcase and goes to work.

Sam finish her burger and then change clothes.

"I am so cool." says Sam to herself.

She drink some water and then log into Twitter on her phone.

"Hmm...a tweet from Freddie. Oh, no, another dick-pic." says Sam.

Sam switch over to Facebook.

"Okay. Nothing from Freddie. Oh...a message from Cat." says a happy Sam.

The message says "Hi, Sam. I miss you and Carly so much." and then there's a photo of Cat in her bikini.

"Awwww!" says Sam. "Very sexy."

Sam sends a reply that says "Nice bikini. Me like. Have a sexy day, baby. Love from Sam P."

Sam takes a little nap.

4 days later.

"Oh, man! What a day..." says Sam, all tired, as she get home from work.

"Tough day?" says Carly.

"Yeah, absolutely." says Sam.

"Anything I can do to make it all better?" says Carly.

"Sure. Kiss my neck." says Sam.

Carly gives Sam a kiss on the neck.

"Mmm, thanks! Feeling much more happy already." says Sam with a cute smile.

"Awww! So cute." says Carly.

"Carly, wanna have sex?" says Sam.

"Later. Not right now. I have some work-stuff to do." says Carly.


	5. Chapter 5

2 hours later.

"Let's play with this tool, girl." says Sam as she hold up a stiff shiny pink dildo with blue tiger stripes.

"Is that...a dildo?" says Carly.

"Yeah, my first dildo that I bought years ago." says Sam.

"Cute. It will be fun to give it a try." says Carly.

"Awesome. Off with the pants and let your pussy get ready for this plastic schlong." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Okay." says Carly as she pull off her pink sweatpants.

She wear no panties.

Sam goes down on her knees and gently slide the dildo into Carly's sweet sexy pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Carly in sexual joy.

"Feelin' good, huh?" says Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Carly.

Sam use the dildo to slowly fuck Carly and Carly clearly enjoy it.

"Good." says Sam. "The dildo fit really well in you."

"Yeah." moans Carly.

"Sexy." says Sam.

"Faster...please." moans Carly.

"Okay, babe." says Sam using the dildo faster in Carly's awesome pussy.

"Yes, feels so nice." moans Carly.

"Sweet." says Sam.

"Indeed. It's very sexy. Mmm, yeah." moans Carly.

"Cool." says Sam.

"Awww! Yeah...so erotic." moans Carly.

"Yay!" says Sam.

"Mmmm, sexy..." moans Carly.

"Damn, you're so hot." says Sam.

"So are you." moans Carly.

8 minutes later.

"Oh...yes!" moans Carly with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

"Wow! You cum so hard. I like that. It is sexy." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Carly with a sweet smile.

"Now I need my orgasm too. Here, do me." says Sam as she pull out the dildo from Carly's pussy and hands the dildo to Carly.

"Okay. I hope I'll do it right. I've never used a dildo on another girl before." says Carly.

"Don't worry. It's easy." says Sam.

Sam pull off her sweatpants.

She wear no panties.

"Ready?" says Carly.

"Absolutely. I was pretty much born ready. Fuck me with that slutty dildo." says Sam, all sexy and cute.

Carly gently slide the dildo into Sam's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, feels sooo damn nice!" moans Sam, being very horny.

"Sam, do I do this correctly?" says Carly.

"Yes, no problem." moans Sam.

Sam is very horny and very happy. Her pussy is wet and her clit is hard.

"Holy shit, this is awesome!" says Sam as she pull off her shirt, revealing a black leather push-up bra.

"I'm glad you think so, babe." says Carly as she pull off her black tank top, revealing a pink lace bra.

"Fuck, me love this!" moans Sam.

Carly fuck Sam a bit harder with the dildo and Sam enjoy that a lot.

"Mmm! So slutty!" moans Sam.

"Cute." says Carly.

7 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuckin' damn crap!" scream Sam in sexual pleasure as she cum and squirt.

"Big orgasm, nice, girl." says Carly with a cutie smile.

"Me is a sexy chick." says Sam.

"Yes, you are really hot." says Carly.

Carly pull out the dildo from Sam's pussy.

Carly and Sam kiss each other.

Sam unhook Carly's bra and then start to suck on Carly's left nipple.

Sam then grab the dildo and slide it into Carly's ass.

"Is it okay if I put this in here...?" says Sam.

"Yeah, it's sort of kinky and such, but it feels sexy so it's very okay." says Carly.

"Awesome." says a happy Sam.

Carly get happy too.

"Mmmm!" moans Carly.

Sam suck Carly's right nipple and slowly fuck Carly's ass with the dildo.

"Soooo sexy...yes!" moans Carly.

40 minutes later.

Carly and Sam cum together.

The next day.

Sam is playing an old video game and Carly is drinking tea and reading a horror novel.

Sam wear a tight black leather t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

Carly wear a neon-green tank top and white skinny jeans.

"Ah, man! Me don't remember this game being so damn tough when I was a kid. Am I losing my gamer skills?" says Sam.

"No, you're just a tiny bit drunk." says Carly.

"I've only had one glass of whiskey..." says Sam.

"That's what I meant, babe." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Okay. What are you reading?" says Sam.

"The Legend of Camulus. It's a very good Greek horror book." says Carly.

"Nice. I wanna read when you're done." says Sam.

"Deal, sexy woman." says Carly.

"Thanks." says a happy Sam.

The next day.

"Carly, can you please fuck my ass with my dildo?" says Sam.

"Right now? Here in the kitchen?" says Carly.

"Sure." says Sam as she pull out the dildo from under her shirt and gives it to Carly.

Sam then pull down her baggy pants and bend forward over a chair.

"Are you ready?" says Carly.

"Fuck, yes!" says a happy Sam.

"Cutie cute." says Carly as she slide the dildo into Sam's cozy ass.

"Mmm, so slutty! Me is horny!" moans Sam.

"That's sweet." says Carly, fucking Sam's ass with the dildo.

"Yeah, it feels soooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"I'm glad you think so." says Carly.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Sam, all horny and happy.

"Awww! Cutie." says Carly as she fuck Sam's ass harder with the dildo.

This makes Sam fart a little.

"Opsss!" says Sam.

"No problem. Nobody's perfect." says Carly.

22 minutes later.

"Oh, yes!" moans Sam as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"Nice...sexy." says Carly.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost a year later.

Sam is wearing a white female version of a tuxedo.

She is in church, waiting for Carly and Cat.

"Nervous, Sam?" says Freddie, who wear a regular black tuxedo, as he's standing next to Sam.

"Maybe a little, but I am Sam P and she is badass." says Sam with a smile.

"Yeah, you are." says Freddie.

"Thanks, man." says Sam.

The band starts to play a beautiful piece of music, the huge ebony doors to the church open and Carly and Cat enter.

Carly wear a black leather dress and Cat wear a traditional white dress.

Carly and Cat walk up to Sam.

Freddie takes his seat next to Carly's father and brother.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the threeway wedding for Miss Shay, Miss Puckett and Miss Valentine." says John Westmore, the priest.

"Sam, you've been my best friend for years. I truly love that you are loyal and there for me when I need it the most. Every day with you is wonderful and I cannot imagine my life without you and I don not want to. As far as I see it, you have a strong golden soul and I love you very much with all of my heart. You're a sweet babe." says Carly as she gently place her hands on Sam's shoulders and look straight into Sam's sexy eyes.

"Carly, you're absolutely amazing. I love how smart and sweet you always are and how funny and sexy you are. Of course you already know this, but I very much value the love and friendship we have and I will never leave you. Never forget that I'm yours forever." says Sam with a seductive smile.

"Carly...Sam...you are very sweet. I do love you both so much and I look forward to our future together. Me feel so lucky to be with you, ladies. Thanks for being in love with me and being my friends in every way possible." says Cat.

"I hereby state that you are now wife, wife and wife. Ladies, you may now kiss each other." says John Westmore, the priest.

Carly gently pull Sam and Cat close and they all 3 kiss each other.

Carly, Sam and Cat have decided to not hold a party after the wedding so 20 minutes later they instead head home to Carly's apartment.

"Let's get so cozy." says Sam once they are in the bedroom.

Sam pull off her clothes and then grab a knife and use it to cut her bra and panties in half, like in a bondage-style porn-movie.

"Oh, kinky!" says Carly with a cute sexy smile. "I like that."

"Little wild, but it's okay." says Cat.

Carly pull off her dress.

"Viva la erotica." says Carly as she takes off her black bra and white panties.

Cat pull off her dress.

"Nice, cutie cute!" says Cat in a soft childish tone as she takes off her pink bra and red panties.

Sam pull Carly and Cat into a hug and starts to play with their pussies.

"You are both sooo fuckin' hot." says Sam in a sexy sweet tone.

"Awww! Thanks!" says both Carly and Cat, who are both happy.

Sam is happy too.

Outside the sun is going down.

"Nice, now our wedding night begins." says Sam.

"Yes." says Cat with a very cute smile.

"Oh, yeah." says a happy Carly.

Cat and Sam are also happy.

"Let's have a very good time." says Sam, clearly very horny already.

"Okay. I'm ready." says Carly with a cute smile.

"Me too." says Cat in a soft sweetie voice.

"Alright, here goes..." says Sam as she goes down on her knees in front of Carly and starts to lick Carly's pussy.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans a happy Carly with a smile of joy.

"Nice boobs." says Cat in her soft sweet tone as she take a seat behind Sam on the floor and starts to gently rub Sam's boobs.

"Awww! Thanks, Cat." says Sam.

"Cutie cute, for sure." says Sam as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Kiss her neck." says Carly.

Cat kiss Sam's neck.

"Sexy." says Carly.

Sam lick harder.

"Mmm, fuck...so sexy!" moans Carly, being very horny and happy.

"Awww!" says Cat, all cutie cute and happy.

"Yes...so good." moans Carly.

"Carly, your pussy taste and smell so damn sexy. I love that." says Sam.

"Thanks, babe." says Carly.

"My pleasure." says Sam.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Carly.

"How can these be so well shaped...?" says Cat, still touching Sam's boobs.

"Good genes, some luck and a nice healthy lifestyle." says Sam.

"That's awesome." says Cat.

"Yeah, sweetie." says Sam.

They now switch position so that Cat lick Sam's pussy while Carly lick Sam's ass.

"Mmm, yes! Lick my sweet ass." moans Sam.

Sam is very horny.

"Lick my pussy. You both make me close to an orgasm." moans Sam.

"Your ass is warm and sweet. And clean, thank goodness." says Carly.

"Thanks. I knew this might happen so I made sure to wash my ass." says Sam.

"That's good." says Carly.

"A couple years ago I could never even imagine doing this, but now it feels like the most natural and comfortable thing ever." says Cat.

"Awesome. I'm glad you are sexual these days." says Sam.

"I am too. I can't believe that sex and porn used to scare me nearly shitless and make me cry in fear." says Cat.

"Cute!" says a happy Sam in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." says Carly and Sam.

Carly lick harder.

"Mmm, yes! Lick my backdoor, Carly. It feels so good." moans Sam.

"Thanks." says Carly.

"Sam, your pussy taste so sexy." says Cat.

"Mmm, of course!" moans Sam.

"Your ass is very nice too." says Carly.

"Cool that you think so, Carly." says a happy Sam.

"Indeed, babe." says Carly.

Cat lick harder.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"Mmm...fuck!" moans Sam.

24 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Carly, Cat and Sam as they all cum together.

They clean up and then goes to bed and fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope y'all enjoy this story. Thanks sooooo much.**


End file.
